


Цель оправдывает средства

by Fandom_Sanctuary, Tykki



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Спецквест: "Цель оправдывает средства" [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Часть своей второй жизни в двадцатом веке Магнус провела менее полезно, чем могла бы. Но так уж пришлось.





	Цель оправдывает средства

**Author's Note:**

> В 4 сезоне сценаристы вдруг поменяли 1888 г. на 1898, но в фике дан оригинальный таймлайн 1 сезона (более соответствующий историческому).

Пожалуй, на это предприятие ушло больше сил, чем оно заслуживало. Провести потайной ход к полузаброшенному тоннелю в Праксисе, замаскировав его всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, рассчитать, сколько продержится портал, открытый Адамом, прежде чем сдетонировать, рискнуть собой, в конце-то концов, потому что, сколько ни укрепляй стены, сила взрыва просто слишком велика...  
Но у Хелен Магнус есть незаконченное дело, и она хочет его наконец закончить.  
Уже больше века как пора.

Осознание того, что она почти век работает ангелом-хранителем Потрошителя, накрыло Магнус в момент, как она наконец достигла своей цели: добилась, что Джон дожил до 1984 года и встретился с её младшей версией. Жившей двадцатое столетие только первый раз и ещё смутно надеявшейся, что однажды Уайтчепел окажется страшным сном и всё вернётся, как было. Старшая Магнус не испытывала этой иллюзии очень давно, но тем не менее – именно благодаря ей Потрошитель всё ещё продолжал убивать.  
Всё началось ещё в Лондоне, ещё когда она только попала в прошлое вслед за Адамом. Джеймс не мог не спросить о личности Потрошителя – она отвела подозрения от Джона совершенно машинально, зная, что не ему суждено застать его на месте преступления. Но позже, после того, как Имоджин и Адам Ворт снова были мертвы, Магнус задумалась. И с уверенностью и отвращением к себе поняла, что не может быть, чтобы Джон дожил до двадцать первого века без посторонней помощи. О, конечно, он воспользуется сетью Адама; но он не Адам, и в любом случае до этого момента пройдут ещё годы. Слишком многие за ним охотились.  
Вот так и начался проект, которому она отдала почти столько же сил, сколько подготовке к созданию новой сети Убежищ ещё тогда, когда и старая только расправляла крылья. Только Убежища спасали жизни. Защита Джека-Потрошителя приводила к тому, что он убивал ещё и ещё.  
Живя эти годы в первый раз, Магнус тоже охотилась на Джона. Он ускользал почти всегда, но иногда она приходила к только-только отставленному бокалу вина или луже свежей крови. И сейчас могла без особого труда восстановить в памяти схему его передвижений, что пугало само по себе. Со стороны та одержимая погоня за несбыточным отнюдь не казалась здоровой, и Магнус больше всего на свете хотела бы больше не видеть Джона никогда. Но не могла себе этого позволить, потому что восемьдесят четвёртый должен был случиться так, как случился, а значит, Джон должен был дойти до него целым и невредимым.  
Он не дошёл бы. Джон всегда отличался безрассудностью и уверенностью в своём бессмертии, и пару веков назад Магнус это очаровывало, но теперь только раздражало. Многие чувства меняются без флёра влюблённости, и Магнус не могла бы возненавидеть бывшего жениха сильнее, чем сейчас, когда едва ли не изо дня в день следила за тем, чтобы его никто не убил. Он мог бы на самом деле оказаться тем трупом, выловленным из Темзы в тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят восьмом; он мог бы так и истечь кровью в магнетитовом бункере в тысяча девятьсот сорок четвёртом. Магнус оставляла предупреждения, деньги и лекарства. Всегда держала наготове сыворотку на основе своей крови. Считала жертвы. И ненавидела.  
А в восемьдесят четвёртом последовала за своей младшей версией и Джоном в тот отель, словно не могла поверить, что когда-то действительно оказалась так глупа и занялась сексом с Джоном после всего, что он сделал.  
Они были настолько увлечены друг другом, что не заперли дверь и даже не заметили, когда она приоткрылась. И, да, когда-то Магнус действительно оказалась так глупа.  
Ничего. Две тысячи одиннадцатый её излечит, и она наконец поймёт цену Джону, как следовало уже давно. Но, вспоминая двадцать три года жизни Эшли, так и не ставшие двадцатью четырьмя, Магнус чувствовала, что все её усилия прошли не зря. С завтрашнего дня Джон лишится её защиты и пусть доживает до двадцать первого века, как хочет, но её младшая версия поймёт, что беременна, меньше, чем через месяц. И всегда будет лгать, потому что даже сейчас ей стыдно за свою глупость. В сказку о замороженном в девятнадцатом веке эмбрионе ей будет хотеться поверить самой – поэтому никто не посмеет сомневаться, даже Джеймс, который прямо спросит её, не сделала ли она тогда аборт.  
Конечно, сделала. На следующий день после того, как Джон убил свою восьмую жертву. Но почти век спустя забеременела от него ещё раз – когда однажды вечером в восемьдесят четвёртом году встретила его на задворках цивилизации и решила, что он кажется почти таким же, каким был до Уайтчепела.  
Не важно.  
У Магнус ещё почти двадцать четыре года, чтобы понять, готова ли она на самом деле дать Эшли умереть или Адам всё же был прав. Но она знает точно, когда и как умрёт Джон, потому что и так думала об этом почти весь век. Она слишком обязана миру за то, что позволяла ему убивать так долго, и прекратит это наверняка. Это даже не потребует изменения прошлого.

Так что на потайной ход и подготовку, конечно, ушло больше сил, чем оно того заслуживало. Но ровно то же можно сказать и обо всей этой истории.  
Зато Магнус не может отрицать, что испытывает глубокое удовлетворение, с бритвой в руках вставая перед Джоном. С его точки зрения она, должно быть, как призрак: её младшая версия только что вбежала в портал, и вот она тут снова. Но Магнус искривляет губы, наклоняется и повторяет слова, которые сказала ему в Уайтчепеле прежде, чем пощадить и отпустить убивать дальше:  
– «Каково это, чувствовать холодную сталь у ярёмной вены? В руках кого-то, кто знает, как убить тебя медленно, и у кого достанет духу это сделать?»  
В глазах Джона мелькает понимание, он улыбается, отпуская провода, и начинает что-то отвечать. Но у Магнус в буквальном смысле нет на это времени, если она не хочет, чтобы и её смело взрывом, едва портал окончательно закроется и устройства Адама замкнёт. Джон мог бы успеть телепортироваться, и его снова пришлось бы потом искать, гадая, сколько ещё жертв прибавилось с тех пор.  
С перерезанным горлом он уже ничего не сделает.  
Магнус захлопывает крышку люка за секунду до того, как устройства замыкает, и бежит, зная, что взрывная волна накроет её и здесь, но только оглушит. И надёжно уничтожит доказательства того, что произошло в тоннеле.  
Конечно, из-за этого Магнус не вернётся в Убежище мгновенно, и Уиллу придётся разрешать кризис без неё. Но она верит в своего заместителя: пару дней он продержится. А потом она снова возьмёт бразды в свои руки.  
В любом случае – жалеть ей не о чем. Оно того стоило.


End file.
